


You're my Everything

by whatstheniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatstheniall/pseuds/whatstheniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please follow me on tumblr! I have an active fic and this was sneak peak of a future chapter. Message me if you want me to submit my whole fic on here!</p>
<p>http://whatstheniall.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote>





	You're my Everything

(Y/N’s) POV  
We ran to his apartment kissing and giggling. He was fumbling for the keys as we were still hand in hand. When we finally got through the door, he softly pushed me against the wall. I was nervous… I was nervous and scared for dear life. Tonight was the night I was going to give him my virginity. For almost a year I’ve never been so happy when I was with Niall. He was my everything and I loved him with all my heart. I’ve never been so sure over something so serious. We got to the couch and made out for a few minutes until he made his way towards my neck.  
“I missed you.” he said quietly looking up at me.  
“I missed you too.” I chocked out  
It was dark but I could still see his bright blue irises. He smiled and went back to work on my neck.  
“Niall?” I breathed out  
“Hm?”  
“I’m ready…” I whispered, nibbling on his earlobe. He lifted me up on from our position and turned on the light.  
Niall’s POV  
“I’m ready…” she whispered.  
The moment she said that, it went straight down giving me a hard-on. I had to lift her off of me so she wouldn’t feel me. I turned on the lights and looked her to see if she was lying.  
“I’m not pushing you am I?”  
“No.”  
“Because I wouldn’t do that to you…I’m ready when you’re ready so are you positive…absolutely sure…” I said.  
I didn’t deserve this, my god I didn’t deserve her. She deserved someone that wasn’t gone 50% of the time. She didn’t deserve all this hate from so many strangers. She deserved someone who is completely there to comfort her and love her. Of course I loved her. Oh my god I love her so much. She makes me melt and swoon every day.  
“I’m positive Niall.” She said smiling softly.  
“Ok…I love you so much sweetheart.”  
“I love you too Ni.” I got her and picked her up bridal style.  
“Let me make love to you.” I whispered. 

(Y/N’s) POV  
He picked me up bridal style to the bedroom. My heart was pounding the closer we approached the room. He put me down to close the door and kissed me passionately. He walked over to his bedside table digging around for something as I stood awkwardly by the bed.  
“What’s wrong? You look uncomfortable.” He pointed out placing the foil packet on the table.  
“I don’t know what to do…” my voice cracking.  
He walked over slowly.  
“What if I’m bad?” I said  
“Impossible.” He said peppering my face with kisses. “You’re perfect.” He whispered.  
I pressed my body against his wrapping my arms around his waist.  
“I love you.” I said against his chest.  
“I love you too.”  
I pulled the zipper down from the back of my dress. It pooled down to the bottom of my ankles. I unclipped my bra still attached to him.  
“(Y/N), sweetheart I need you to inch away just a bit so I can see you.” He laughed.  
I moved away from him. I didn’t look at him as I took off my thong. I was completely exposed in front of him. I covered my face so I couldn’t see his reaction.  
“Wow.” He whispered moving close to me again.  
He took my hands away. “You’re gorgeous a-and beautiful and… you’re…perfect.” I felt my face go hot. “Thank you.” I whispered.  
Niall’s POV  
Her body was still pressed up against mine as she was taking her bra off.  
“(Y/N), sweetheart I need you to inch away just a bit so I can see you.” I said  
She moved. I could feel my heart stop. She had the body of a goddess. Everything fit perfectly in all the right places. The way her hips curved flawlessly, including her perfect breast. She was the definition of beautiful “Wow.” I whispered throwing my hands in my hair.  
I took her hands away from her face. Did she not think her body was perfect…?  
“You’re gorgeous a-and beautiful and… you’re…perfect.” I caressed her hips and lower back looking into her eyes. I kissed her lips giving her butterfly kisses down to her neck.  
“G-get on the bed.” I stuttered.  
She scooted her body on the middle of the bed. She fiddled with fingers as I pulled off my shirt. I joined her on the bed and kissed her passionately. I bit the sweet spot on her neck and she let out a moan. I felt myself get harder at the moment. I kissed down to her chest and messaged her breasts, pinching her nipples, while kissing her valley. She started to shake underneath me.  
“Is this okay? I haven’t done this for a while…” I said  
“Yes fuck please keep going.” She whimpered.  
With that I attached my mouth to her right nub. She threw her head back and moaned. Fuck her moan. I didn’t know what to do with myself at this point so I kept on swirling my tongue around her nub. I moved my hand towards her clit.  
“Mm fuck you’re so wet.” I moaned.  
She started to breathe heavily as I kissed down her stomach to her legs. She clamped her legs shut as I moved down. I pushed her legs open and my heart started to race. Her hands were in her sprawled hair, lips were partly opened and her chest was heaving up and down. She looked me straight in the eyes. They turned a light shade of brown from the love. I pressed my hard on against her heat. We both let out a groan. I kissed down to her thighs to her clit.  
“W-what are you going to do?” she shook.  
“I’m going to make you feel good baby. Relax” I smiled.  
I intertwined my hand with hers. I kissed her heat and her back curved out pleasure. I pushed her stomach down with my arm. I slid my tongue along her folds. For support, she threw her hands to my hair. I moved my tongue up and down and deeper inside of her. I looked up at her to see her head tilted back and her cheeks flushed. I started to lap up her sweet juices pressing my lips closer, sucking her folds.  
“Fuck I-I’m gonna cum!” she moaned.  
She squeezed my hand tighter. I took out and laughed.  
“Niall what the fuck!” she said.  
“Not yet baby… I wanna try something okay?” I said.  
She nodded in anticipation. I started to rub her before I slid a finger inside.  
“How does this feel?” I said pumping in and out.  
(Y/N’s) POV  
He slid a finger inside of me. I gasped and squirmed at the foreign feeling “How does this feel?” he asked pumping in and out.  
“It feels good…just different” I moaned. He started to dig in deeper making a ‘come hither’ motion  
“Okay I’m going to add another one.” He slowly slid another finger.  
This time I whimpered from the uncomfortable feeling. I felt a tear fall down my cheek.  
“Heather I think we need to stop…we can wait baby.” He said pulling his fingers out  
“N-no Niall please I want this…please it won’t get better if we just wait.” I said getting on my knees face to face with him. I cupped his face.  
“Please. I. Love. You.” I whispered, kissing him with every word.  
He looked at me to see if there was any pain or dishonesty in my eyes. “Okay…I love you (Y/N).”  
“I love you too.” I said smiling, caressing his cheek.  
Niall’s POV  
I placed her on her back. I kissed softly and pecked her face with kisses. I then realized that I still had my clothes on. I rolled my body to the other side of hers and lifted my hips to pull down my pants and boxers. I hissed as the air hit my member. I looked over to see her eyes widen and shocked.  
“I-is it going to fit... “  
“Yeah I’m sure princess…” I said laughing softly at how innocent she was  
“You’re just so b-big and…thick…” she whimpered.  
It was the best feeling in the world when she told me that. “Thank you.” I whispered tearing the foil wrapper with my teeth. I looked her in the eyes as I rolled the condom down my cock. I propped myself up with my elbows lying on top of her body. I deepened the kiss sliding my tongue against her bottom lip. She allowed entrance and we fought for dominance. Our legs were intertwined as her hands cupped my cheeks.  
“Are you ready?” I breathed  
She nodded her head quickly  
“Okay…(Y/N) I love you… I love you so much. I fell in love with you the moment I met you. I don’t…I don’t deserve you. I don’t deserve this and I’m absolutely honored to be you’re first. I’m not going to lie this is going to hurt. If I go slow or fast it’ll still hurt but, it will feel so good as it progresses…ok baby.” I said taking my hand in hers. I kissed her wrist and fingers as a sweet gesture.  
(Y/N’s) POV  
I was blown away at what he said.  
“I love you Niall. I always have and will. You’re my everything.” I said kissing his cheek  
“Okay.” He whispered  
And with that he pressed into me slowly. I gasped at the unknown feeling. The more he slid in, I could feel myself excruciatingly stretch in my lower area. Tears pricked at my eyes and I sobbed in the crook of his neck.  
“Okay we’re done. I’m sorry I can’t do this.” He said sliding out. He went to the side of the bed and buried his face with his hands.  
After I redeemed myself, I crawled to the end of the bed and came up behind him to wrap my arms around his neck.  
“Niall, please.” I whispered  
“I won’t hurt you (Y/N).” He grumbled into his hands.  
“You’re not hurting me.” I whispered kissing his shoulder  
“You were crying (Y/N). I wasn’t even fully in.” his voice cracking  
“Niall it won’t get any better if we wait please I love you, I want you.” I begged  
He looked at me lifting my chin, “Okay but if you’re in any pain I’m pulling out. That’s it”  
“Okay.” I whispered.  
He slowly kissed me lying me down on the bed, pressing his forehead against mine. He rubbed his tip against my clit before slowly pushing in again. I still felt a slight stretch but not as bad as the first time. When he was fully in, he kissed the tears from my face to try to ease and ignore the pain.  
“I wish I could take the pain.” He whispered in my ear. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to forget about the ache  
We stayed in that position for a few minutes until I finally adjusted.  
“Okay move.” I whispered  
Niall slowly rocked his hips against mine. The pain finally subsided and I let out a loud moan.  
“Niall…” I moaned, “Faster.”  
I opened my eyes to see Niall looking at me. He looked beautiful. His forehead was sweaty and his blonde locks stuck to his head. His cheeks were flushed and his eyebrows were scrunched together.  
“No baby it’s all about you right now.” He said smiling pressing his lips on mine. He used his elbow for support as he used his free hand to rub me softly. I moaned against his mouth, wrapping my legs tighter around his waist.  
He went to the crook of my neck whispering sweet nothings and kitten licking my sweet spot. I felt our bodies completely connect. We weren’t fucking or just having sex, we were making love. We were two bodies, one soul. After thirty minutes, the room smelled like sex and all that you could hear was moaning and his skin slapping against mine. Niall was groaning until he finally let out a loud moan followed by my name being cried out.  
“Niall oh my god.” I moaned loudly  
“Fuck (Y/N)…you’re so tight a-and soft… and warm.” He moaned  
I tugged at the bottom of his locks and pulled him up to kissed him. At that moment I felt a warm swirl in my stomach.  
“Oh fuck.” I groaned between his lips, arching my back.  
“N-Niall I’m going to cum!” I shouted  
“Don’t hold it princess let go.” He said rubbing his fingers faster against my clit  
And with that my whole body shook with pleasure. I screamed his name as I saw stars. As I came down from my high, Niall came up to kiss me passionately.  
“Oh fuck Heather!” he shouted  
He his eyes were screwed shut and his mouth formed into a perfect ‘o’, screaming profanities as he climaxed. He collapsed on top of me kissing my hair whispering what I figured out to be him repeating my name. He pulled out rolling off of me. I whimpered at the loss of contact. I could feel him staring at me lovingly. I turned my head to look at him for a few more minutes until he pushed himself off the bed and walked to the bathroom.  
Niall’s POV  
I walked into the bathroom still out of breath. I took out a towel and ran warm water over it. I rubbed my face with water to cool off and clean myself up. When I walked back into the bedroom, I saw her almost drifting off. I shifted the weight of the bed. I pressed the warm wash cloth on her heat to clean her.  
“How do you feel?” I asked  
“Amazing.” She said  
“No I mean physically…” I laughed  
“Oh sore.” She giggled  
I threw the towel in the trash and pulled the covers over us. She laid her had against my chest. I moved our position so we were facing each other. I moved my arm and gently caressed shapes on her back. She moved her hand to my cheek and kissed me softly.  
“I love you (Y/N). I’m sorry…we can practice tomorrow it’ll get better I promise.” I whispered. She smiled tiredly caressing my cheek with her fingers  
“I. Love. You. So. Much.” She said kissing me with every word. We talked for at least an hour and stealing kisses from each other. I watched her dose off into sleep with me following suit.

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me on tumblr! I have an active fic and this was sneak peak of a future chapter. Message me if you want me to submit my whole fic on here!
> 
> http://whatstheniall.tumblr.com/


End file.
